Angie
Angie is a character of HTFF. Bio Angie is a light gold English lop rabbit who is very shy towards others and feels slightly miserable. She has orange hair and ears and wears a flower. She is often seen bringing her favorite item everywhere, which is called the Golden Sphere. Angie is actually a slightly friendly and nice person whom anyone can befriend with. The problem is mostly related to her personality - shy, miserable and very quiet. She's almost never making any sounds in an episode. Angie is also often quite curious and always worries about something. Angie is always seen with her main item, the Golden Sphere, almost everywhere. She might use it for her own safety and also tries to protect it from others. The Golden Sphere is basically a cursed object. It's similar to The Cursed Idol but with a different mechanic. Every time Angie or the golden sphere gets in contact physically with other characters or objects, a calamity will happen upon it. The sphere itself will not harm Angie and can give someone luck, but only in a 20% chance. Angie actually wants to befriend others but she can't leave her sphere behind. She also likes and wants to help people but it's all gone wrong because of her nature with her sphere.The Golden Sphere will always cause huge problems every time Angie appears with it due to how it works. Episodes Starring roles *Nothing to Sphere *Striking Fear *Sphere to Stay Featuring roles *Virtual Reality *Paw O' Gold Appearances *Clams and Crystals *Molly's Festival Deaths #Virtual Reality - Impaled on the fence post. Kill count *Howdy - 1 ("Nothing to Sphere") *Cole - 1 ("Nothing to Sphere") *Lifty - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Quartz) *Shifty - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Quartz) *Leif - 2 ("Striking Fear" along with Nimbus, ''"Paw O' Gold") *Softy - 1 ("Purring Rain" ''along with Quartz) *Jerky - 1 ("Purring Rain" along with Quartz, "Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Plushy - 1 ("Virtual Reality"'' along with Bass'') *Echoes - 1 ("Virtual Reality") *Prongs - 1 ("Paw O' Gold") *Paws - 2 ("Paw O' Gold", "Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Buck - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Chuck - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Emmy - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Perry - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Sweet - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Stilton - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Nutty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Fatty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) Trivia *Angie is one of the characters who make a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin with her clams, Zee, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Morton, Mix, Oscar and Zet. She was a goldfish in that old comic. **She was created after the creator's goldfish died. She also based on this. *The luck that is given by the Golden Sphere is always in the form of survival from its normally-induced calamity. There's a 5% chance it will heal or revive someone if it wants to. *Angie is immune to curses, including from The Cursed Idol. *The Golden Sphere can be broken but it can aggressively act to avoid that. *It is still unknown why Angie really loves the Golden Sphere and is also immune to it. *There is another character with the same name, who is part of Coral Reef Friends. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Orange Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 88 Introductions Category:Teenage Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die